sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Krayfish
We have active users! b/w me, comboninja, krayfish, and 144-Patient Appelant, we have 4 active members, that's totally enough to start an rpg, tell me if you're interested Interesting, though I am quite busy this week. I'll participate though. Krayfish 01:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Here's my thoughts so far the game is huge, and may take a very long time to play... what if we could, in addition to the main game, create a set of skirmish matches, either as small as conquering a single city, or as big as the whole galaxy... The way it would work on the galactic scale is we set up a few key systems where we have battles, and it becomes a sort of tug of war, going back and fourth between systems. Take for example GHD vs Grox. I'd pick Jestico (Tipporon), Athus (Burulus), Salva (Spaca), Arckas (Kelebus), and Dorolumin (Carisia) as my 5 systems. Grox will pick 5 systems near there. We'd be limited to those systems/planets, and play until one party takes or destroys all 10 planets. On a galactic scale, GHD vs. Tyranis. I'd pick Nierdro (Lithoe), Jestico (Tipporon), Arckas (Kelebus), Abyson (Magrus), and Stera (Anthaehor) as my 5 (play with more/less). Tyranis would pick Gavindrion (Retth), Jesius (Brakis), Kyliner (Brina), Chlaedes (Perlia), Galdoras (Amedierin) as his sides 5. If we were doing Dhragolon vs GHD on a single planet. We'd each take a set number of cities with a set number of structures in different parts of the planet, and use those as bases. If a single system, we'd each take 1 or 2 planets (depending on the system). -Panthean Very interesting. I like the idea. I just have to go to my game to figure out my key systems. So far, I got Ucharpli (Muelia) and Raycaon (Cledrosia), but that would be for a galactic scale. Also, by the way, as you can see, I've not been online as often so I have had not had the time to update my empire. But I will get to it soon. Also, we should invite some more people to add some new twists to everything. Krayfish 19:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. I have read about your empire and am very impressed with the detail. I too have a somewhat detailed empire and was wondering if we could start some RP interactions between them. My idea is that a fighter wing mistakes one of your craft for a pirate and tries to attack it. (Doesnt kill it though) Also, check out Eteno Military and Eteno (Species) SupcomMonroe 04:25, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't mind if you went ahead and did that, but I'm pretty busy this month so I may not be able to respond as often. Krayfish 04:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I'll start a page right now and get cracking on the first part of it. We can alternate editing the article. So I start it with my ships chasing the scout, and then you add the same part but in the perspective of your empire.SupcomMonroe 05:00, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Just some information about the Harmony. Being the Destroyer that it is, there is a large crew and a lot of them are all around the ship doing duties and running errands. There is also a small bar, a few commons rooms, a luxury suite for diplomats, a miniature bowling alley installed by the Captain, and many other things similar to that. The ship will also be repaired by nanobots on the hull. (SPECIAL Nanobots. Self aware ones)SupcomMonroe 22:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC)